Ice-Cream Party of Two
by RandomGeek18
Summary: She's at a loud, cramped party she is not enjoying very much. He invites her out for ice cream. It's a no brainer. MODERN AU. REYLO. FLUFF.


**A/N: So to atone for all of my depressing fics, here is another happy one where no one dies. Enjoy and drop a review if you like it!**

Rey sits on the stairs, nursing a diet coke, wondering whys she's even here. Music blares through the house, the air is stagnating with the smell of perfume and alcohol and sweat, and people keep bumping into her on their way upstairs. It's not the best parking spot but it's the only one she could find. She sees Finn bouncing around on the dance floor and Poe standing near the doorway, bottle in hand, laughing with a bunch of girls. She rolls her eyes. She loves her boys but sometimes she wishes they didn't drag her along to all of their _get-togethers_. She's not the social butterfly of their group and would be much happier sitting at home reading or Netflixing. She stands to go tell Poe that she's leaving when someone rushes down the steps, sending her towards the floor. She doesn't quite make it, though, as strong arms rush to her rescue.

"You alright?" her savior asks. His voice is strong, reassuring, and Rey finds herself wanting to keep him talking.

She nods, "Yeah, thanks to you."

He chuckles, "Doesn't look like you're having a very good time." His eyebrow twitches up.

She smiles up at him, finally getting a good look at him. He's got a good six inches on her, his black hair pulled up into a man bun, a pair of sunglasses tucked into the collar of his black t-shirt, and a military style tattoo on his right forearm. "I'm okay. Just not my scene, ya know?" she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

He drops his hands, that were still holding her up, "Oh, I know. I was actually just about to leave…get some fresh air or something. Would you care to join me?"

"Oh." She stares up at him, unsure what to say. Yes, he's rather attractive and all but could be a creep. Or he could be a real gentleman and super nice.

"There'll be ice-cream involved." He smirks at her.

She laughs, her mind made up, "Sure." She holds out her hand, "I'm Rey."

"Ben." He shakes her hand, holding on to it and leading her towards the nearest exit. On their way out, she manages to tell Poe she'll leaving and to text if him or Finn need anything. As soon as they step outside and the cool air hits her face, Rey breathes a sigh of relief. Social situations cause her so much anxiety that sometimes it feels like she's suffocating. She looks up at Ben who smiles at her. He starts down the driveway, her trying to keep pace with his long strides, and turns onto the sidewalk. They walk in silence up the next two blocks, unvoiced questions rattling around in both of their heads. Ben holds open the door to Maz's Ice Cream for Rey and she offers him a grateful smile.

"My dad and I used to come in here all the time when I was little." He states, following her in.

"It's so cute." She gazes around the small shop. Different colored, paper ice cream cones hang from the ceiling and on the walls. A few tables are scattered around but none are occupied. What catches Rey's eye, though, is the massive ice cream case taking up most of the room. She walks up to it, peering in at all the different flavors. She laughs at one of the labels. "Smurf stew?"

Ben walks up next to her, grinning, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that one. Maz likes to give all the flavor's weird names. Smurf Stew is actually pretty popular."

"Benjamin Solo!"

Rey turns around at the voice but can't see anyone. That is until a very short woman, wearing round glasses that take up half her face, comes waddling around from behind the counter.

"Hey, Maz." He bends down so she can give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been too long, kid." She holds his face in her hand for a moment before scurrying back behind the counter. "What can I get for you?"

He slips on what Rey had assumed to be sunglasses but now sees they are in fact regular glasses. His attractiveness just gets a twenty-point boost. "I'll take a scoop Othello in one of your world famous waffle cones." He answers. He looks at Rey, "She makes the cones here. They're amazing."

She nods, "Othello?"

"Cookies and cream, kind of. None of these are really traditional flavors. Maz always makes them a little bit different but a good different."

"Okay…well, I'm going to have to have a scoop of Smurf Stew. In a waffle cone, please." She announces, reaching around to her back pocket for her wallet.

Ben places his hand on her arm, "I got it."

"No, I couldn't-" she tries to argue.

He just shakes his head, "I insist. It was my idea anyway." He places money into Maz's open hand. She just smiles as she puts the money into the register, taking a quick glance up at Rey then over to Ben.

"I'll be in the back in cause you kids need anything, alright?"

"Thanks, Maz." Ben leans over and gives the top of her head a small peek. She scurries off and out of sight.

Ben leads Rey to a corner table and pulls out the chair for her before sitting down himself. "So, not a party animal?" he smirks over his ice cream.

She shakes her head and swallow a bite of cone. "Not really. I mean I don't mind the occasional party but that one was just too much."

"How so?"

"Everything was too loud and there were too many people. It was like those stupid high school parties were the only reason the person was throwing it was because they wanted attention or to seem cool." She smiles shyly. "Sorry, I was rambling."

He just smiles back at her, "It's okay. Next time I'll just use smaller speakers and invite less people."

She nods before realizing what he's said. Her eyes widen in shock and she swallows even though she had nothing in her mouth. "That…that was your party?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She stands, scooting the chair back. "I didn't mean that you are attention seeking or that…that-"

He laughs at her distress, "Rey, it's okay." He shrugs his shoulders, "You may have been right, in a sense."

"I am sorry."

"Really, it's okay. Please sit back down. I was rather enjoying this."

She goes to sit back down but misses the chair she moved and falls on her back, her ice cream landing on her face.

Ben jumps up and rushes over to her, "Are you alright? Rey?"

What he took for whimpering was actually her laughing. She removed the cone from her face and looks up at him. "You know; I've actually been in more embarrassing predicaments." She sits up and Ben helps her to her feet. "Is there a bathroom here? It seems I have something on my face."

His smile broadens, "Yeah, just back there." He points behind him, not taking his eyes off hers.

"Thanks." And heads in the direction he pointed, hoping the ice cream will cover up the blush creeping up her face.

Ben watches her go and turns back to clean up the mess when she disappears. He starts when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Maz gazing down at him.

"Your dad would have liked her." She says with a sad look towards the bathroom.

He looks back down at the melting ice cream, "Yeah, I think he would have."

"You bring her back here any time you want. I have a good feeling about this, Ben. Don't screw it up."

"Thanks, Maz." He gives her a quick hug as Rey emerges from cleaning up.

"There, I think I got it all." She looks up smiling as Maz hurries back behind the counter.

Ben stands, throwing away the dirty napkins in his hands. He glances over at her, a smile inching it way across his face. "It looks like you missed a spot." He walks closer to her.

"What? Where?" she scrunches up her face trying to find the offending ice cream and doesn't notices he's mere inches away until he's leaning towards her.

"Right here." He practically whispers as he kisses the spot on her left cheek where a spot of blue was left.

"Oh." She knows there's no way to cover her blush now. "Thanks."

He takes a step back, "Anytime."

She clears her throat, "I am sorry about the mess."

"Maz was ready to kick you out but I talked her out of it."

She looks up terrified, "Really?"

"Don't you listen to a word he says!" a voice cries from the back of the shop.

Rey's face breaks into a smile, "Jerk." She nudges into his shoulder.

"What, can you blame me? You're cute when you're worried."

She smiles, lacing her fingers into his, and reaches up on her tip-toes to kiss him precariously close to his lips.

"Did I have some left over ice cream?" he looks down at her, a smirk playing at his mouth.

"Nope." She loops his arm around her shoulder. "Care to take a walk?"

"Absolutely." He smiles widely and pulls her towards the door.


End file.
